


enthralled.

by oumasighh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Kokichi Oma - Freeform, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Saihara Shuichi - Freeform, Shuichi x Kokichi, Smut, Top Oma Kokichi, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumasighh/pseuds/oumasighh
Summary: "He looked like a mess; His usually pristine hair was messy and flopping all over the place, and the protruding dark circles beneath his eyes made him look as if he hadn't slept in days, but most of all, his face was flushed and red, and he couldn't decipher why. "Well," Shuichi began, honestly. "I guess you just have to grab them, softly… and enthrall them."
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door to Shuichi’s room sounded over and over again. As he slowly let his eyes drift apart, weary from his hypnagogic state, he glanced over at the large metal door that was shaking from the increasingly powerful bangs. Lazily, he dragged himself out of the warm spot he had created in the bed and forced himself to the door. Wiping the sleep away from his eyes with his free-hand, he twisted the knob and swung the door open, only to reveal Kokichi with a look of frustration in his eyes. 

“ _Finally_. I was beginning to think you got yourself killed or something.” Kokichi whined, forcing himself past Shuichi and stepping into the room. Shuichi paused, blinking hard. His logical thinking was still asleep, and the sudden change of the warm, fluorescent lighting in the hallway caused his head to begin pounding. ‘ _Is this a dream?’_ he thought, before pushing the door quietly shut and spinning to face his classmate. Kokichi confidently dropped his body onto the end of the bed.

“Kokichi…? What are you-”

“I got bored.” he quickly interrupted, leaning back on his elbows. “‘Figured you’d be up.”

“I _wasn’t_.” Shuichi responded, crassly. His attention was caught by a loud rumble seeming to come from above, though with no windows or any real sense of location, it was difficult to tell. “Is it storming? Geez, it must be bad if we can hear it through the dome— Kokichi?” Shuichi cut himself off as he glanced at the other, who had quickly shifted from his usual phlegmatic self to something that resembled a child; clenching bunches of bed sheets in his fists and trembling like the flame of a burning candle. Shuichi walked nervously towards him, apprehensive around the seemingly manipulative boy.

“What’s the matter? Why are you-” he began to interrogate as it clicked in his brain. “Oh, are you _scared_ of thunder?”

Kokichi’s eyes sprung open and flooded with embarrassment, as if he didn’t even realize he’d let his guard down. Quickly, he relaxed his wrists and straightened out his back, sitting up straight with a smile. “Nah, it was a lie.”

Shuichi was wary. His reaction to the noise seemed genuine, and lying about something so simple was seemingly pointless-- unless of course, Kokichi was just using this as leverage for some future scheme. Though, Shuichi’s suspicions were proven correct when another loud grumble of thunder sounded, and Kokichi let out a heavy gasp, and turned his head away. Shuichi sighed.

“Did you come here because you’re afraid?” he asked, warily dropping down on the bed beside him. He looked at the lines in his hands, vision still blurry from his short slumber. Kokichi said nothing, only shifting further away from Shuichi. It was definitely surreal seeing the Ultimate Supreme Leader in such a vulnerable state, and it put Shuichi in a completely new territory. He took a deep breath, attempting to let his thoughts catch up with his brain. ‘ _How do parents usually deal with this kind of stuff?_ ’

With apprehension, Shuichi sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped.” He stood up and strode towards the side of his bed, sitting down on the right side and throwing his body under the covers in one quick motion. It felt odd not being in the middle of the bed, but he brushed it off. This was partly to comfort the quivering boy, too scared to actually ask for his help, but it was also partly because Shuichi just wanted to go back to sleep. Kokichi watched him the entire time with curious eyes. 

“Come on, then.” Shuichi blurted, grabbing the other side of the comforter and pulling it towards him, revealing the empty space for the other’s body. Kokichi didn’t say anything. He looked as if he were regretting asking for help, but that didn’t seem true, as he slowly stood up and waddled over to the left side of the bed.

“You— can’t be very comfortable in those clothes.” Shuichi noted as he looked back at the boy, who was still wearing his Ultimate uniform. Covered in buckles and zippers, and a small chain by his shoulder. “You should probably take that off.” 

“Is- that okay?” Kokichi inquired, looking back at him. Shuichi only closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into the pillow. ‘ _It’s only weird if I make it weird_ ’ Shuichi told himself, ‘ _So don’t._ ’

“It doesn’t bother me, as long as you actually go to sleep.” he replied between relaxed breaths.

“I will,” Kokichi said as he reached up slowly to untie his scarf, before stripping off his jacket with it, leaving him in just an undershirt and a long pair of gray boxers. Kokichi climbed into the bed, breathing heavily and snuggling his head against the pillow. Shuichi adjusted himself after a minute or two, twitching his body around the soft sheets, before opening his eyes and realizing that Kokichi’s face was just centimeters away from his own. He was unaware before of Kokichi’s warm, hurried breath brushing against his chin, and the fact that he didn’t seem to mind all that much sent a weird chill up his back.

Shuichi had almost fallen back asleep a few times, but was continuously woken back up by Kokichi jolting up every time thunder would flash. At this point he had given up. It seemed like Kokichi needed him more than he needed sleep. Familiar, yet stronger rumbling was heard from outside, and Kokichi jumped, practically into Shuichi’s chest. His body was trembling, breath bated, and he let out a small groan of fear.

“Sorry…” he admitted quietly, as he opened his eyes, realizing how close they had become. Before he could shift back to his side of the bed, Shuichi calmly and apprehensively wrapped his arm around Kokichi’s back, pulling him closer. He didn’t know why- but it felt like the right thing to do. Kokichi was startled at the sudden contact, but seemed to manage any festering reactions.

“Can I ask you something?” Shuichi asked suddenly, taking the attention away from the sudden physical contact. Kokichi exhaled deeply and let his eyes flutter closed, feeling the warmth of their bodies radiating off of each other. He blushed, but managed to bury his face before Shuichi had noticed.

“What is it?” he accepted.

“Why did you come to me?” Shuichi asked, catching him off guard. “I mean, I _was_ the first person you came to, right? You seemed pretty persistent on me answering…”

Kokichi opened his eyes once again, yet averted them away, searching through the darkness of the room. The only available light was a red flash coming from the obnoxiously large monitor in the corner, and it was just enough to make out the subtle expressions on Shuichi’s face.

“Is this an interrogation, detective? In that case, I’d like a lawyer.” he joked in a sarcastic tone, a lazy attempt to avoid the question, though Shuichi wouldn’t allow it, waiting silently for an answer. “You hate me less than everyone else.”

That took Shuichi aback; it wasn’t the answer he expected, although he really couldn’t imagine any _honest_ answer coming out of Kokichi’s mouth.“Nobody _hates_ you, and neither do I. You just—” Shuichi paused, searching for the right words. “You frustrate me.”

“ _I’m_ supposed to be the liar, remember?” Kokichi spouted, tilting his chin up slightly to catch a glimpse of the eyes staring back down at him.

“I’m not lying.” Shuichi said firmly. He hadn’t realized that he began nervously pinching at the back of Kokichi’s shirt. “Why would I let you sleep in my bed otherwise?”

“I guess that’s a good point,” the smaller boy replied, clutching the end of the blanket and pulling it higher onto himself. Quietly, in the hopes of being missed, he whispered, “You’re the only one who can see through me.” It was almost hard for him to admit; allowing someone else to hold that power of truth, but being here, alone with Shuichi gave him an odd feeling of security that he couldn’t explain. 

Shuichi stayed stiff as a board, staring aimlessly around Kokichi’s face. “Well, I’m a detective. I pick things up.”

“Like what?” Kokichi pondered, likely attempting to get information on the other students. With a slight roll of the eyes, Shuichi thought about what information _not_ to share. 

“Well,” he began. “I predicted that both Maki and Kirumi weren’t exactly who they said they were…”

“And, what about me?” Kokichi cut in, quickly. His voice held fear, as if he needed to know the answer but desperately didn’t want to. It must be second nature for him to be… isolated.

“I know that you _act_ as if you’re fearless.”

Kokichi let out a quiet sigh that seemed like a mix of defeat and self-pity. “You’re right.” he said quietly, dipping his head back down, breathing in the scent of Shuichi’s shirt. “I’m scared of a lot.”

Shuichi let his eyes wander down the boy’s body. It seemed so out of character for him- Admitting to weakness; Admitting to fear. It was like a whole new person laying there— but maybe this was Kokichi’s real self? Just how far was he willing to go? Shuichi inhaled, taking a chance. “What else are you afraid of?”

“It’s all… irrational. It’s embarrassing.”

“Yet, you can’t seem to stop telling me the truth.” Shuichi said. He caught himself moving his fingers, now lightly tracing them around in circles on Kokichi’s back in time with the breaths he took.

Kokichi wanted to deny, or make some sarcastic remark, but Shuichi’s soft voice and each tingle waving through his back as fingertips grazed it made him feel like he couldn’t say anything _but_ the truth. “Shuichi, have you ever… kissed someone?”

That surprised Shuichi. In all honesty, he hadn’t expected something so mundane to cause such a burden to Kokichi. The answer was no- well, kind of. Shuichi remembered his days in elementary school. He was never the most popular kid, but he managed to find his own group of friends, who indulged in childish games like truth or dare— but he had never had a _real_ kiss. One that meant something.

“ _That’s_ what you’re afraid of? That’s preposterous. You seem so— self-assured.” he answered, choosing his words carefully.

“I know, it’s stupid,” Kokichi began, glancing up towards Shuichi. “I just wouldn’t know where to start.” As the two boys quietly let their eyes wander around the dark room, they eventually found each other. Instinctively, Shuichi looked away, but his eyes dragged right back down like a magnet. He caught a glimpse of himself in the shine of Kokichi’s purple irides, and was suddenly aware of the fact that he looked like a mess; His usually pristine hair was messy and flopping all over the place, and the protruding dark circles beneath his eyes made him look as if he hadn’t slept in days, but most of all, his face was flushed and red, and he couldn’t decipher why.

“Well,” Shuichi began, honestly. “I guess you just have to grab them, softly… and _enthrall them_.” 

Kokichi noticed that the fingers drawing gentle circles had now grasped around the back of his shirt. Shuichi’s eye’s had wandered off, zoned out, barely aware of what he was even saying. He was too deep into his thoughts for the embarrassment to catch him.

Kokichi saw his chance.

In a swift motion, he flipped his body around, pushing Shuichi back onto the bed so the weight of his own body lay over the other’s. He gently placed his left hand on Shuichi’s waist, his right hand running up through his messy hair, and trailing back down to cup his cheek. “Like this?” he mumbled.

Shuichi was staggered; unable to move, or even really think. What happened to the fear in Kokichi’s eyes? What happened to the vulnerable little kid, trembling from the weather?

“Kokichi…” was all that he managed to get out. He didn’t know what to do or what to say, he only managed to grasp Kokichi’s shirt tighter and let his breathing pick up.

“I’m not doing it wrong, am I? You look pretty _enthralled_ to me.” Kokichi teased, though he was correct. Shuichi was completely captivated. He wanted to argue, but Kokichi’s skin was so soft against his own, it silenced him. That quick change of attitude was terrifying, but it was also really exciting.

“Was this all a lie so I would kiss you?” Shuichi managed to ask. He acted aloof towards Kokichi, though he couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by the situation. After being trapped in this place for so long-- After losing so many people… He could use a little affection.

“It wasn’t _all_ lies,” Kokichi snickered quietly, bringing his face so close to Shuichi’s that they seemingly exchanged breaths. “But I didn’t plan on this.”

“Then why are you-” Kokichi cut him off, quickly moving closer and pressing his lips against Shuichi’s slightly parted ones. Shuichi was genuinely shocked that he had actually gone through with it. Kokichi loved to play things up; _have fun_. He let a grunt of surprise slip out as the two connected, which was muffled by the other’s lips. Kokichi pushed himself harder against Shuichi, in order to prevent him from pulling away, even though he showed no resistance. Kokichi was the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He probably liked the dominance. He pulled away briefly, only to see the look on baffled Shuichi’s face. “Am I doing it right?”.

“I-I--“ Shuichi stuttered, nervous and shocked at the fact that Kokichi’s lips were much softer than he had expected. Slowly processing and coming to his senses, Shuichi put up a small struggle, as his body was caged in. “Why are you doing this to me? Are you planning something?” Shuichi scowled, but Kokichi liked it. It made him feel as if he had a sense of supremacy.

“I would never lie to you about something like this,” he replied, dragging his hand up Shuichi’s body, catching it on the hem of his shirt and tugging it upwards ever so slightly. Shuichi shuddered at his warm, merciless touch, but couldn’t bring himself to stop it. Kokichi was _never_ honest; Why should Shuichi believe him now? But Kokichi brought their faces closer once again, forcing Shuichi’s eyes onto his. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Y-Yes…” Shuichi muttered, but it was obvious to the both of them that he didn’t. He tried to look away from Kokichi’s forceful gaze, but he had this glint in his eye that was almost hypnotizing. Kokichi raised his hand even higher, and traced his finger along Shuichi’s jaw line, stopping on his chin and pulling him so close that they’re lips touched as he spoke.

“You’re a bad liar, Saihara.” he said, before pushing their lips together once more. Shuichi grasped the back of Kokichi’s shirt, but this time, didn’t put up a fight. He succumbed to Kokichi’s power, allowing him to move his lips however he wanted. 

Shuichi let a heavy breath slip out as Kokichi’s hands continued to explore, dragging along the length of his stomach, waist, and arms. When he thought about it, Shuichi was more surprised that he had given in so quickly, than the fact that Kokichi was _actually_ doing this.

“Wait-” Shuichi said suddenly, pushing hard against the pillow below him to just barely separate them. His own lips were dry, and Kokichi’s stuck to them as they pulled apart. “The cameras,” he breathed.

“What about them?” Kokichi asked, looking up at the few cameras in the corners of the room.

“If Monokuma or the kubs saw us, they’d…” Shuichi trailed off, imagining everyone’s reactions if they discovered a tape of him making out with Kokichi in the middle of the night. What would Kaito and Maki think…? To them, Shuichi was literally ‘fraternizing with the enemy’.

“You’re right. They could use it as a motive,” Kokichi agreed, looking around. ‘ _Right, that too._ ’ Shuichi thought, letting out a breath. It was already a little too late, but he hoped that it was too dark in the room for the cameras to catch him. Kokichi took his hands off of Shuichi’s body and grabbed the comforter, pulling it swiftly over their bodies. “There.”

Shuichi shifted, feeling the enclosed air immediately grow warm. “Isn’t it a little hot under here?”

“What’s wrong with a little sweat?” Kokichi teased. In the dark, Shuichi couldn’t tell what kind of look was on his face but either way, the comment excited him. The absence of Kokichi’s lips on his own began to bother him. Their semi-intertwined legs gave him a sense of perspective, and he was able to trail back up to Kokichi’s face, cupping around the crown of his head and pulling it down to him. Their lips connected with a crash, and this time, Kokichi was the one who was surprised. Shuichi really had no clue what he was doing, but his desire overpowered any sense of embarrassment that might have been building up. However, Kokichi still urged to be the one in power— he _needed_ it. He quickly flipped his leg over Shuichi’s and shifted himself upwards so he was propped up on Shuichi’s lap. Shuichi inhaled sharply at the sudden change, but didn’t mind it. He _never_ would’ve imagined himself doing something like this in here; Especially not with Kokichi— but there was just something so addictive about the way that his lips moved.

Kokichi pulled away slightly and placed his finger on Shuichi’s chin, pushing it to the side before going in on his neck. Shuichi tensed up as the soft feeling of lips pressing against his sensitive skin sent tingles all throughout his body. Kokichi kissed him up and down, loving the way he jumped and twitched; the submission to his touch. Shuichi let out a soft moan of pleasure as Kokichi trailed his tongue up his neck and let his teeth softly close down on his earlobe.

Kokichi pulled back, and brought his face to Shuichi’s again. Instead of kissing him, he chuckled. “What?” Shuichi asked, breathless.

Kokichi smiled, reaching up to touch Shuichi’s face. “Your moans are pretty cute.” It was pitch black under the blanket, yet the bliss was almost illuminating off of Shuichi as he blushed, and Kokichi could catch glimpses of his golden eyes. The boys were both breathing against each other, and in this position, their bodies couldn’t possibly be closer together.

“Kokichi,” Shuichi began with a gulp, beginning to feel more comfortable under the power of the smaller boy. “You said you’d go to sleep.”

“Are you surprised that I lied?” he replied sarcastically. Shuichi let out a laugh so faint, it was merely a breath, and dropped his head, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He could only make out small fragments of Kokichi’s face, but it was enough.

“I’ve never… done anything like this.” Shuichi admitted, quite honestly, though he knew it wouldn’t come as much of a shock.

Kokichi dipped his head towards Shuichi’s, and placed a long, tamed kiss on his lips. “Do you like being dominated?” he asked in a whisper.

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile, embarrassed and flustered beyond belief. It was never something he had even thought of before, but the answer came clearly and quickly to him. All he could manage to do was nod, to which Kokichi’s smile gleamed. He straightened his back slightly, before placing both hands on Shuichi’s shoulders, pushing him down, harder against the mattress.

“Wanna know something?” Kokichi asked, glaring somewhat menacingly down at the boy.

Shuichi’s calmed breath picked up again. Nervously, he gripped the bedsheet beside him. “What is it?”

Dropping his head down, passing Shuichi’s lips, Kokichi breathed against his cheekbone, slowly and teasingly trailing kisses along his skin until he reached his ear. He softly whispered, “I’m not afraid of thunder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; heya, thanks for reading ! this was super fun to write, and i'd honestly love to continue this into a smut fic! i'd love to know if that's something you'd enjoy, or if i should maybe just leave it as a one-shot. thank you for your input and time, and i hope you enjoyed ♡
> 
> edit;; chapter 2 is in the works ♡


	2. two

When the detective awoke that next morning he felt… balanced. As if he had finally received something to weigh out all the chaos of being trapped in this hell. He awoke earlier than the morning alarm and decided not to let himself drift back to sleep, instead he left his limp arm draped over Kokich’s waist and aimlessly observed the back of his scruffed-up purple locks. Then, his mind began to wander. 

‘ _What now?_ ’ he thought, biting the inside of his cheek. ‘ _What does this mean for us?_ ’ He began to wonder about what Kokichi wanted, more than he wanted himself. Once a ‘ _ding_ ’ and the irritating, robotic voices of the Monokubs began ringing throughout the room, Kokichi shifted awake, greeting Shuichi with only a stretch and an over-joyous, “Morning!” They talked as they woke up together, Shuichi awkwardly and unsure, and Kokichi confidently, as if he already had the answers to the other’s questions before they were spoken.

“You sure seemed to have fun, Shuichi. Should I come back tonight?” he asked, beaming. Shuichi was still apprehensive-- Kokichi was cunning, in both definitions of the word, but as he pushed closer into Shuichi’s chest and stared up at him with such a hopeful glimmer in his eyes, Shuichi couldn’t deny what he wanted. 

  
  


“What’s goin’ on, Shuichi? You’re slackin’ today!” Kaito pestered as he climbed to his feet, brushing the gravel and dirt off his jacket. He had just finished his set of 100 push-ups for the night. Most days Shuichi didn’t have much trouble keeping up, usually only a couple behind his stronger friend, but his body was _exhausted_ today and he trudged behind at 72.

“I— didn’t get much sleep last night.” he babbled, dropping his body limp to the ground, feeling pebbles push into his sore muscles. His clothes had gotten some dirt on them, but he didn’t care much as he was covered in sweat already. Kaito took a swig from the water bottle he had snatched from the warehouse, before squatting down and placing it beside Shuichi.

“Well, don’t push yourself _too_ hard,” he said, giving the other an encouraging pat on the shoulder. “It’d suck if you ended up sick or somethin’.”

Shuichi hastily grabbed the water, thankful for the sense of relief, and chugged some back. “Thanks, Kaito. I won’t,” he replied, wiping the few escaped droplets off his chin. With an exchange of goodbyes and a lazy high-five, Kaito was off, leaving Shuichi to gaze up at the faux stars that lay behind a gigantic glass dome. His breathing slowly normalized, but his heart was still racing from pushing himself in an attempt to keep up. Though, his serene moment of stargazing was cut short with an odd feeling of déjà vu.

“Finallyyy,” Kokichi whined from across the courtyard. Shuichi jumped at the sudden voice, a strange feeling somewhat like guilt rising in his chest as if he were caught doing something wrong. Kokichi skipped confidently towards him.

“You scared me,” Shuichi offered, pushing himself up to sit straight. He looked up at Kokichi, who only smirked back down at him.

“Aww, how could I ever scare you?” he purred, extending his hand out. Shuichi hesitantly accepted, before being forcefully pulled to his feet. It surprised him how much strength Kokichi put into that one pull; He may look scrawny, but he clearly had _some_ muscle under that jacket. 

“How long were you waiting there?” Shuichi asked, flashing a smile in response.

“Not very long,” Kokichi answered, placing his hand on Shuichi’s rolled up sleeve and grazing his fingertip along the bare skin below it, covering his whole arm in tingles. His voice switched to a low hush. “ _Unfortunately_.”

‘ _Is… that a lie?_ ’ Shuichi thought, biting his lip in hopes that the faint red tint would escape his cheeks. His eyes darted around the courtyard, nervous to meet Kokichi’s in more adequate lighting than before. It was somewhat baffling; He was covered in dusty gravel, and his hair, skin and clothes were all damp with sweat, yet Kokichi still eyed him up and down as if he were glowing.

“You just couldn’t wait, could you?” Shuichi joked, not realizing how flirtatious it actually came off. Something in Kokichi broke, indicated by the subtle jolt in his muscles and his grin dropping to a straight-faced, intimidating stare. He moved his hand from one part of Shuichi’s shirt to the other, grabbing it by the collar and tugging hard as he spun. “Come,” 

“Woah-!” Shuichi exclaimed at the sudden force, tripping over his feet as he attempted to match Kokichi’s hustled pace. Though his eyebrows raised when instead of heading left in the direction of the dormitories, he faced straight towards the school building. He marched up the steps, not even granting Shuichi the chance to speak before he had pushed him through the door. 

“Kokichi,” he finally said, letting out an exhausted breath and rubbing the back of his neck where the shirt had been digging into his skin. “Aren’t you forgetting about the cameras?”

Kokichi only grinned, before turning his direction and walking a few steps down the hall. He stopped before the blue bathroom door, and kicked it open with the back of his foot, catching it with his arm and holding it open. With his heart in his throat, Shuichi stepped forward, that same feeling of excitement and curiosity and nervousness bubbling in his stomach.

As the clicking of the lock echoed off the walls, Shuichi felt the air grow warm. “Why here?” he questioned, leaning his hip against the glossy countertop. It was an odd choice to say the least. No one really used these bathrooms except for Kaito when they trained, and that was only to get refills of water from the faucet. 

“Well, obedience,” he said, almost threateningly. For such a small person, he sure did have a big hunger for power. Shuichi shuddered. He glanced at their reflections in the mirror as Kokichi slowly walked closer to him. Shuichi towered over the other when standing upright, an entire six inches taller, and since they were laying down last night, he wondered if he’d have to bend over to kiss him like this.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked with a gulp as Kokichi approached. He caught another glimpse of that encapsulating stare. In a change of pace, Kokichi grabbed him by the hip bone, pushing him back against the counter and grabbing the other side in unison. As he stood on his tip-toes he replaced the pressure of his hands with his own hips and trailed his fingers up Shuichi’s chest, fiddling with the top button of his shirt. He quickly pulled it open and planted a few gentle kisses on his exposed skin. Shuichi couldn’t help but close his eyes and hum upon the touch, immediately falling into the warmth.

“Anyone could be in the school right now, you’re gonna have to be quiet,” he cooed, inching slowly to Shuichi’s lips until he lingered just above them. “And it won’t be easy.”

Shuichi pondered as he returned the action. It wasn’t particularly hard to hold his noises in, the loudest he seemed to get was when Kokichi bit down on the sensitive spots of his skin. Then Kokichi sprawled his hands down the length of his chest and stomach, landing with his fingers looped around the waistband of his pants and boxers. His fingers were frigid and dipped along the grooves of Shuichi’s warm hipbones. It clicked in Shuichi’s head. He pulled away ambivalently.

“Wait, now? Here?” he asked, trying not to get distracted by the fact that he could feel every subtle move Kokichi made, and there was no doubt that Kokichi was aware, as he continuously changed his level and shifted his weight from side to side. Kokichi snickered as he reached up and cupped the boy’s face, dragging his fingers along to the middle of his jaw and clutching it. 

“Are you telling me you _don’t_ want me to suck your cock?” he husked. His words caused Shuichi’s breath to quaver. Did he? He had never done something like that before, but then again, he had said the same thing the previous night, and he seemingly had no regrets. There was no use lying to Kokichi either-- he tore down any facade you threw at him. Shuichi couldn’t deny that every time Kokichi displayed dominance, it made his mind go hazy. He wanted it, but that didn’t stop the apprehension of the first time. Yeah, he was vulnerable with Kokichi last night, but they were performing the same actions. They were on equal grounds. This-- felt different.

“I’m just kind of nervous,” he muttered through his slightly ajar teeth, feeling his shoulders tense up even more. His wavering glare was stuck on Kokichi’s steady, determined one.

“Don’t worry,” Kokichi said, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the surface of his lips. “I’ll take good care of you.” He tugged Shuichi forward again and Shuichi gave in, kissing him back with force, landing his hands on Kokichi’s hips. There was something about the way that Kokichi could switch from so tender to so dominant without a second thought that was driving Shuichi mad. Kokichi released his grip, sliding his hand up through Shuichi’s messy hair and softly grasping a fistful. He pushed his knee through the space between Shuichi’s legs and leaned in, shifting more weight to the area. As they shuffled around, leading their bodies with their overlapping mouths, Shuichi shuddered at every movement. It didn’t take long before his body found an ideal pattern and he was grinding himself on Kokichi. He had barely even noticed, too distracted by Kokichi’s tongue sliding along the tip of his own. He felt both bodies growing warmer from the movement, and the friction from his obscured, hard dick pushed against Kokichi’s leg was growing fast. Shuichi inhaled sharply as he hit a soft spot, sending tingling waves through the pit of his stomach. His eyes snapped open, meeting Kokich’s half-lidded ones. Kokichi released the hair in his grasp and took a step back, eyeing the panting boy and giving a short laugh.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself,” he imposed, grabbing the hem of Shuichi’s pants and promptly slipping the button undone and tugging down the zipper. “That’s _my_ job.” His voice was possessive, and before Shuichi could even react, he felt a cold wave of air cross his legs as his pants fell to his ankles. He gulped, but he wasn’t as terrified as he initially thought he’d be; Every new sensation kept his curiosity in check. Kokichi moved in, switching between pressing kisses and dragging his tongue along Shuichi’s neck, collarbone, chest and stomach until his knees dropped to the gritty tile floor. He spread his hand down Shuichi’s stomach, raking his fingernails lightly into the skin around his hip bone, and watched as he made the boy twitch. He purred as he brought his face closer to the bulge hidden behind navy-blue boxers, shooting a look up at Shuichi, who was bearing a quivering gaze. He stuck out his tongue and luringly dragged it across the small spot of pre-come that had leaked into the fabric. He was only testing the waters, and Shuichi let out a pleased, audible hum.

“Ah-- What did I say?” he said in a seductive tone. “Be good and quiet for me.” Shuichi swallowed. He didn’t know how he could manage to conceal every reaction like that without covering his own mouth, but unable to break from his stare he nodded.

“I’ll try,” he replied, to which Kokichi grinned.

“Good boy.” 

‘ _Good_ ’, ‘ _Good boy_ ’, ‘ _For him_ ’... those enticed Shuichi beyond his comprehension. Kokichi slipped his fingers between the waistband on each side of his hips, hooking around and sliding the boxers down his legs. Shuichi grimaced at the harsh air engulfing the space around his throbbing dick, which was quickly replaced by Kokichi’s hot, steady breath. Kokichi reached around the base of his cock and held it up, beginning to trace circles around the tip with the peak of his tongue. Shuichi immediately had to conceal his groan into a breath, gripping the ends of the countertop at the new sensation. The corners of Kokichi’s lips turned into a smug grin, his eyes periodically darting between Shuichi’s groin and his fluttering eyes as he continued to tease, wrapping his lips around the tip and performing a mix of suckling and pushing his tongue against the small hole. Shuichi shifted, taking his lip between his teeth as he let out heavy breaths. The tension was so strong, he felt like he was about to break.

“Please…” he carefully muttered under his breath. Though he was told to be quiet, he figured it would please Kokichi; Disobeying only to plead— and he was right, as Kokichi plunged himself further onto Shuichi’s cock. Shuichi gasped and his eyes shot open, gazing down at the boy. He was bobbing back and forth, flexing the muscles in his tongue as it glided around his skin. It was getting increasingly harder for Shuichi to conceal his groans. The feeling was almost intoxicating and made his head spin in the best possible way. The room filled with the sounds of heavy breaths and the slicking of Kokichi’s wet lips.

Kokichi released his hand, moving it to push down on Shuichi’s thigh for balance, and replaced the area with his sliding mouth. Shuichi felt his knees begin to buckle and had to force himself to direct attention towards not toppling over. He wanted to watch but his eyes kept fleeting upwards, only allowing short glances that sent him even deeper into lust. He was average-sized, both in length and girth— according to the internet, but seeing his dick be handled by such a small person made his ego pulse. Not to mention, he thought Kokichi looked adorable. Yes, it was hot, it sent his brain searching through other scenes and positions, but Kokichi was little and frail and seeming to struggle, and he had a light blush topping his cynical grin. As he plunged deeper, engulfing the entirety of Shuichi’s cock, Shuichi let out a sharp gasp. He felt his tip bobbing against the back of Kokichi’s throat. Kokichi glared up at him, and let out a disapproving hiss that sent vibrations shooting through the base of his shaft. He gripped Shuichi’s thigh tighter, slightly digging his nails into his skin. Shuichi took a deep breath and Kokichi continued to pump, as the tension in his abdomen was reaching its limit, whimpers rising to his throat just begging to escape, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Impulsively, he gripped Kokichi by the shoulder.

“Kokichi… I-“ he muttered beneath his breath, cutting himself off with another muffled grunt. Though, Kokichi got the point and began to pick up his speed, letting out small muted gags as Shuichi’s tip practically bashed into the back of his throat. He began to suck not only with his lips, but with his tongue as Shuichi’s dick began to twitch and throb in a more consistent pattern. Shuichi gripped his shoulder as tightly as he possibly could, probably inflicting some kind of pain, but he couldn’t help it as he felt himself reach his limit. There was no holding in the deep groan that emerged as he released, letting his come streak down the back of Kokichi’s throat. He could feel pleasure shooting through all sides of his cock, and he choked on a breath, shoulders convulsing as he threw his head back in pleasure. Kokichi let out a hum of amusement before pulling back, dragging his lips tightly down the length of his shaft so as to not leave any come behind. He gulped before letting out a heavy pant and glaring up. His eyes were half-lidded and damp, but glimmered with delight. They both sat there, panting and shuddering as Shuichi loosened his grasp on the boy’s shoulder and he felt his legs quiver.

Kokichi licked his lips before rising to his feet, his body trembling and breath bated. Shuichi swallowed as he caught his breath letting his shoulders fall and his muscles relax. Kokichi smiled, raising a hand to cup around the crown of Shuichi’s head. “That was a lot of come.” he husked, leaning in to plant a tender kiss on Shuichi’s chin. Shuichi felt bashful about coming so fast— his solo sessions could go for upwards of a half an hour, but this felt unbelievably different in the best possible way. He was still breathless.

“It’s been a while,” he admitted, a smile creeping onto his parted lips.

“Good,” Kokichi whispered, gently raking his fingers through damp, messy hair. “Save it for me.” He leaned in, kissing Shuichi gently, to which he returned, almost shuddering at the new taste. His entire body, though exhausted and in desperate need of some rest, was beaming and vibrating with gratification and curiosity. This was something he could surely get used to. 

“I will,” he muttered as they parted, both smiling. He pressed his forehead against Kokichi’s, bending his neck slightly to match the other’s height and settling into the moment. It was the most unforeseen thing-- Getting a blow job from this boy that he knew nearly nothing about in school encapsulated my tragedy. Though every passing moment he spent intimately with Kokichi grew a sense of security and comfort.

They spent the rest of the night getting some well-needed rest in Kokichi’s dorm, half of his chest atop Shuichi’s and his legs cradled around Shuichi’s waist like a child. Their bodies fit together nicely in those types of positions. The height advantage allowed Shuichi to usually be the top cuddler, but Kokichi still wrapped around his limbs and chest in a possessive, yet comforting way. 

Shuichi spent most of the next day with Kirumi, and savoured how equable it turned out to be. Kirumi held such a calm, serene presence, despite being burdened with an overabundance of tasks. He accompanied her with cooking for a few other students who had requested lavish meals, and struggled to keep up with Kirumi’s fast-paced demeanor. They chatted aimlessly as they scrubbed dirty dishes, and eventually, with plenty of time before dinner, Shuichi decided to head to the library and attempt to get some research done, despite the distracting, lustful memories that wouldn’t stop flashing in and out of his head. He settled into the small wooden chair and began skimming through documents, but before he could get too comfortable, he jumped at the sound of the door creaking behind him.

“Ah, Kaito, it’s just you,” he said, glancing over relieved as his heart settled. Kaito almost looked bashful as he carefully pushed the door closed behind him.

“Hey man,” he began, shifting his eyes to the side. His high-strung aura began to create a pit in Shuichi’s stomach-- and that pit only grew as Kaito pulled his hand out of his jacket, revealing the small metal water-bottle from the previous night. “Got a minute?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the feedback and kudos on chapter one! it's really encouraging to have people tell me they enjoy my writing so openly, and i feel so grateful for your kind words ! ♡
> 
> i hope you enjoyed chapter two! i'll be back soon with chapter three ♡


End file.
